Come Home
by Stormblade3
Summary: Red has been gone for three years, and his family and friends want him to come home, but only one person will be able to convince him that its best.
1. Chapter 1 Come Home

Long, perfect blonde hair sculpts her face, curling to her waist. It forms a halo around her, sweeping around her curves and dunking her slim, slender figure in its golden glow. Shimmering green eyes stare out at me behind dark lashes, sprinkling with tears at the sight of me. They are that deep, vivid emerald that I can remember so well, except she is actually here. Her signature hat is gone, and she looks smaller without it, practically vulnerable in a thin light green shirt and black cargo pants. She is trembling as crystal white snow whips around her, frigid and merciless, but she just looks up at me silently.

When she steps forward and puts one of her hands over my own my entire body goes rigid and I step back, I haven't had contact with another human in years. I have lived up here, surrounded by the cold and the danger, praying that it will keep others away, that they will understand my need for solitude after everything that happened and just let me be alone.

Finally her lips open, perfect and round. Her voice is sweet and low, just like I remember it, quiet and soft. "Come home."

It takes my mouth a moment to answer, so unused to putting my voice to work. I fear my words are so quiet that they will be lost in the howling, screaming winter winds.

"I can't."

"Your mother, Green, Blue, the Professor." She lists the names and with each one I feel a pang of regret, of sorrow, and grief. "They need you."

"I can't." I repeat and her grip on my hand tightens, she twines her fingers in mine and her voice is tight now.

"If not for them, then for me Red." Her fingers trace my cheeks, touching my jaw and pulling my face down where she connects frozen lips to my own. I crush her body to my own, twining my hands into that heavenly waterfall of hair as I lift her off of her feet. I can feel the energy and blood and heat coursing through my body again, just like it did three years ago.

The swirling snow and ice can do nothing to me now, as the intensity of the moment with her slams into me, thawing everything I have tried to freeze away since I left.

"Wait," I murmur, pulling away and she looks at me, tears still swimming in her eyes.

"What?" I take her by the hand and lead her back to the cave, sitting down against the wall so we are the slightest bit more comfortable. "Ready now?" She whispers tauntingly and I nod desperately, sinking into bliss with her.

"Red?" She whispers quietly in my ear afterward. "I know what happened hurt you, I know it is hard, but what do you want me to tell your two year old son when he asks me where his father is?"

"My…son?" I breathe, pulling away and looking at her, my grip on her body tightening in my shock.

"Do you remember the night, three years ago, a few months before you left?" I nod vaguely. Her smile is thin and weary, "I don't think protection was the first thing on your mind." I just stare at her and repeat dumbly.

"My son?"

"Come home Red, to me and to our child." She pleads with me and I just stare at her. _After what happened, after everything I've put into finding this place here alone, can I just leave? _Finally I nod, and I realize that I am thankful I have a reason to return.

"I will come home Yellow." A great smile lights up her face, and I realize I am ready to go home.

**Authors Note: **_Did you like it hmm? Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading._

_-SB3_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home

**Authors Note: **_Thanks for all the positive feedback on what was meant to be a one-shot everyone! So here's a second chapter for you. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!_

_-SB3_

Golden sunlight slants through the trees of Pallet Town, lighting up the flowing overgrown grass. It dapples the worn, sandy roads, bathing them amber and painting the colorful, cheerful homes into brighter greens and blues. _At least it's not a city, _I reflect, recalling now the towering skyscrapers and crowded streets when we passed through Viridian.

And the eyes. Which were glued to me, which probed me anxiously wondering what the hell I was doing back in civilization. To tell the truth I was still wondering a little bit myself.

Women straighten up from tending gardens or playing with their children on the warm summer day. Men peek out of living room and office windows, kid's eyes become huge and round as they gaze at us. Some of the people from my hometown wave hesitantly to Yellow, and perhaps me, but everyone stares.

I follow Yellow's swaying, slender figure all the way through Pallet to the gentle, lapping waterway located by the southern border of town. She steers me to a one story home right on the water, painted a soft forest green. Colorful, vivid flowers bloom brightly in a small fenced off garden and the roof is a deep, wood brown.

"A picket fence?" I tease, touching the white beams and looking at the cozy cobblestone path leading to the front door. She giggles.

"I thought you'd like it better than an apartment in Viridian." My smile drops and I nod wearily. "Okay, wait here Red" She orders. I wince slightly when she rises on her toes to kiss me on the cheek, then jogs into the house.

I wait barely a minute before a woman, not Yellow, emerges, sprinting toward me. She has long thick black hair tied into a messy bun and bright blue eyes. Her hair is streaked gray though and wrinkles are prominent on her face now, as opposed to when I first received a Pokémon eight years ago.

"Red!" She sobs, throwing her arms around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder, I'm finally taller than her.

"Mom,"' I breathe, letting her familiar scent engulf me and sink into my body. I hold her close, breathing in and out, trying to convey in our embrace how deeply sorry I am for leaving like my father, how much I regret hurting her like he did.

"Hey champ; you still owe me a rematch!" I step away from my mother and smile a tiny bit to look at Green who wanders toward us from the front step. Finally my smile becomes a grin and I greet my old friend and rival with a firm handshake, before he yanks me into a hug. "I've missed you Red," I can hear the emotion in his voice and I nod heavily.

"Me too,"

"Huh, I told Yellow I wouldn't believe it 'till I saw you!" I look up at the latest voice to see a girl in a pale blue shirt and white shorts jogging toward me. "It's been too long kid!" She hugs me for only an instant before stepping back into Green's arms and I smile, glad to see that tense relationship finally worked itself out.

"Might I remind you Blue, I am _still _older than you." I remind the young woman who rolls her eyes. Then I frown and look at the three of them, "Why are you all here at her-our-house?" I correct myself quickly. My mother opens her mouth to answer when someone calls,

"Well I couldn't just leave him home alone for a week!" Yellow finally emerges in the doorway, hugging something to her chest as she walks slowly toward me. I take a hesitant step forward and meet her halfway up the stone walkway where she turns his face toward me. His hair is a dark raven color like mine, his eyes a bright vivid scarlet.

"He looks exactly like you did," My mother sighs behind me and I glance back to see her wiping away a tear. I look back at the child, _my _child and reach my arms out for him. He looks up at Yellow hesitantly.

"Hunter," Her voice is soft and warm as she coddles him. "Hunter, this is your father Red, your dad Hunter." The boys mouth forms a hesitant word and finally he speaks, locking eyes with me.

"Daddy?" I can't stop the two tears which streak down my cheeks as I nod and pull him into my arms, hugging him close to my chest and letting it sink in that this is _my son. _Yellow smiles exactly like she did when I agreed to return here with her and I pull her in, holding my family close and promising both of them then and there to never let them go.


	3. Chapter 3 Fame

**Chapter 3 Fame**

When I wake up I initially feel confused and disoriented. I'm not used to feeling a bed beneath me, and birds twittering in the trees just outside. Not used to the mouthwatering scents of bacon and eggs floating up from below. I roll over and stand up slowly, heading into the hallway and romping down the stairs quietly, enjoying the warmth and lack of urgency around me.

"Dad!" Hunter burbles immediately when I step into the lavender painted kitchen. Yellow turns from the stove and I laugh when I see her hair tied into a bun, an old pink apron wrapped around her. She has a skillet in one hand and a pan with eggs frying on it in the other.

I step toward her and loop my arms around her middle, pulling Yellow close to me. "What happened to the tough little trainer who used to give me a run for my money?"

"I guess she just grew up," Her smile is thin and weary. I press my lips to her forehead for a moment and then pull away, turning to Hunter.

"Hey buddy!" I coo, picking him up into my arms and lifting him into the air. He squeals and gasps, bubbling with laughter. Behind me Yellow giggles,

"To think, the greatest Pokémon trainer in the entire world is coddling a baby, never would have believed that when you disappeared" I turn toward her with a smile as I settle Hunter in my arms.

"I'm only human," I smirk

"Tell that to the press,"

"The press?" I murmur curiously, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck rise in apprehension. She nods toward the small, static filled TV in the kitchen and I peer carefully at the fuzzy pictures, it's a news broadcast.

I take in the bold black headline in silence: **Legendary Champion Returns: Trainers Seeking Battle With Red **

"I won't battle them," I whisper. "I came back not to return to training but because I have a responsibility and a family to take care of, they can't make me battle again."

"Red, no one says they will. You still have your Pokémon with you, even if you don't train them, there's nothing they can do to force you to take up your role again." She murmurs, putting her arm around me and massaging the back of my neck, gently rubbing the tension out. "It will be okay Red,"

"They're going to come here, they're going to come looking for me and they're going to turn me into an object again, something not with feelings and emotions but a shiny toy worth bragging to other regions about."

"Red, the excitement will die down over time, it's going to be fine." She assures me quietly. I sink slowly into a chair and just stare at the TV screen where a pretty female reporter is speaking Live into the camera. Yellow pulls Hunter from my grip, looking abruptly concerned and I realize I am shaking, my arms trembling, and I decide she worried I might drop the boy.

"What's wrong?" My son asks, latching onto his mother tightly but she shakes her head, sitting beside me.

"Red, oh Red." She sighs, lost for words. "They're not going to ruin your life again, I won't let them."

"It's not my life I'm worried about." I answer, "They can do whatever the hell they want with me." I look at her and then down at my son. "What kind of attention is he going to get Yellow, son of two of the world's strongest trainers? What kind of attention will you get, as the single mother for two years who finally forced me to come back?"

"I didn't force you, I asked you."

"It doesn't matter what actually happened, they'll make it a scandal, and they'll make our lives a mess. I never should have come down from that mountain."

"No, Red don't say that please." Tears spring to her eyes abruptly and suddenly I feel weak and deflated. "Red we will get through this together, if you have to, make them go away, but don't ever doubt coming back. You can see, your mother was just about the end of her line for waiting, she was done Red but you came back and brought her back. Green missed you so much, he couldn't stand not knowing whether you were dead or alive, Blue…well Blue will never admit it but your absence was tearing her apart Red." I smile the slightest bit at this. "Most of all though Red, me. When Hunter first asked 'where's daddy' he made me cry, because I realized I had been fighting so long against my feelings Red but I had to find you. Never go back, and never regret your decisions Red _please_." I look at her seriously, right into her glittering emerald eyes and finally I nod.

"I'm sorry Yellow,"

"The press is nothing to be afraid of Red, I will not let them destroy our family." She holds onto one of my hands and I breathe in and out carefully, slowly.

"Thank you," I sigh and she smiles and nods encouragingly. There is a sharp knock at the door and I look over. "Is that them?" I ask. Yellow shrugs so I stand up, heading to the door and I slowly tug it open.

A camera shines straight into my face and I breathe carefully as the reporter instantly begins to speak, trying to control myself. I mentally prepare myself for the next few months of excitement, and ready my mind for an interview.

**Authors Note: **_Well, I guess I have a chapter book going now. Um..yay? I'll take suggestions and requests for what you want to see in later chapters and try to do it as this will be less a sensible plot and more lots of one-shots together in one story. So, want to see a steamy vacation for Red and Yellow, or Red teaching Hunter about Pokemon when he gets a little older? Just tell me what you're looking for and I'll try to incorporate it._

_Reviews and appreciated and thanks for reading_

_-SB3_


	4. Chapter 4 Never

_Two years later (for those of you mathematically challenged like myself, Hunter is now four but almost five though that's not very relevant in chapter 4.)_

"Red!" Her voice is shrill and high, a scream of panic, a scream of fear. I roll out of bed and stumble to my feet, knocking down our wedding picture from last year. I look around our small bedroom with wide eyes but it has remained neat and orderly, colored in cozy canary yellow paint.

"Where are you?" I cry, feeling an overwhelming sense of worry creeping through my veins, charging my body with adrenaline.

"In the bathroom!" _Has she fallen? _I cross to the small en suite bathroom and step into the doorway, vaguely picking out it is 6:30AM from the clock above the doorway. She is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, still dressed in a short light blue nightgown. Her blonde hair falls around her back and shoulders, shielding her face. I examine the object in her hand, a small white wand of sorts and see she is trembling.

"Yellow?" I ask nervously and she looks over at me, as if wondering what I am doing in here, having forgotten she called me in. Finally her eyes register recognition and by then I am beginning to piece things together.

"Red, I think I'm-"

"You're pregnant!" I gasp and we both look at each other blankly. "That's good right?" I confirm, suddenly concerned as to why she looks so scared.

"I don't know, is it?"

"I think so, what do you think?"

"I think it's good,"

"Then it's good." I reassure her and she smiles a little bit, seeming to relax from her brief period of shock. "Wait," I interrupt her as her mouth opens to speak, "have we been trying?"

"Not as far as I know have we?" She looks at me.

"I…no. If neither of us thought so, then no." I answer with finality and a breathy, nervous laugh escapes her lips. I cross to the tub and sit down beside her, putting my arm around her waist and pulling her over to me, placing a hand on her abdomen. "What's wrong?" I ask quietly, brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

"I'm scared Red. Being pregnant with Hunter was so hard, and I didn't know where you were, and of course my mother kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant out of wedlock. Red, I was alone and I was so afraid."

I feel a pang of sorrow at the reminder of what I put her through, without even realizing I was doing it. I pull her chin up to look straight at me, right into my dim crimson eyes and I try to convey all my apologies and promises into that look. "I'm going to be there this time Yellow, I promise." I whisper. "You're not going to be alone this time." I kiss her forehead lightly and she pushes her face against my bare chest. "I'm going to be beside you every step of the way; I'm not making the same mistakes." She takes a shaky breath and I realize she is crying as I fold her into my arms. I breathe in carefully, burying my face in her hair as I whisper in her ear. "I'll never leave you."

**Authors Note:** _Short, I know and I'm very sorry. I had to do this really fast though if I wanted it to be ready before my trip tomorrow (I have a school trip tomorrow.) Is this all a little sudden? Maybe I should do a couple flashback chapters of their engagement and wedding. I can promise you as soon as I'm back, in three days, I have several super exciting chapters planned for you so this is a bit of a teaser to tie you over before I leave._

_Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	5. Chapter 5 Not Part of This

**Authors Note: **_I guarantee you none of you saw this coming. Unless of course you're Glaceon1362 who originally put this idea in my head, so thank you very much! My trip was good by the way and, just for the record because my mom was convinced I would, I did not get sunburned. Anyway..._

_ Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy! _

_-SB3_

Sunlight streams through the windows, illuminating our room. When I wake up I find my arms still around her, her face pressed into my chest. Her fingers are curled around my neck, and her chest rises and falls quietly. Her jade green eyes wake with mine and she looks up at me, smiling to see my face as she silently runs her fingers through my hair.

"Good morning," She speaks, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"How's Rose?" I ask, placing my hand on her blooming stomach and she puts her fingers over mine.

"Active," She giggles after a moment and moves my palm so I can feel where our daughter is moving and stretching against the womb.

"She's going to be beautiful," I kiss her forehead. "Just like you, and like Hunter. In one month Yellow, she's going to be here." My wife nods, a smile stretching across her face.

"One month," she agrees. For an instant things are perfect, there is the warmth of the sunlight on my back and my wife and daughter in front of me. My son is across the hall, and there is nothing wrong in the world. Yellow stretches out across the bed and I stroke the crown of her head silently, running my fingers through her hair as I support myself on my elbow on the bed. "We should get up," She sighs and I nod but neither of us moves for a while.

When she finally does, pulling herself from the bed I follow suit and stumble over to the dresser, pulling a black shirt on and faded blue jeans. Yellow dresses herself in comfortable sweatpants and a simple shirt, maternity clothes. We leave the bedroom together, heading downstairs where she begins to fry eggs while I start on bacon.

"Different then when we were trainers," I chuckle remembering countless mornings in forests and caves eating cold fruit and dried meat for the fourth or fifth day in a row.

"We had to grow up sooner or later, settle down." She sighs. I nod, thinking of my father who never really did grow up. He tried to, my mom says they lived together for three months before training called him back out and he left her. She went to him when she found out she was pregnant but he shut her out, I was her problem and not his.

I'm not making his mistakes.

I set two places at the table and pour us each a glass of juice, she ladles the eggs onto each plate and I grab silverware from the drawer, everything silent and peaceful. Hunter's toys lie scattered in the living room and everything is right, completely and utterly perfect.

"Where's Hunter?" I look around at her, shrugging dismissively though she is frozen with concern.

"In his room?" I suggest, "Its Saturday he doesn't have school. Kid's probably sleeping in."

"Kids don't start to really sleep in until they're ten or eleven." She answers and I frown at her.

"I'm sure he's fine Yellow." She continues to look concerned though, "he's five years old, what trouble could he have gotten in to?"

"I thought I might have heard something last night but I thought maybe it was the wind…" She trails off and I blink, realizing that she is truly worried for our son.

"Okay, you know what. I'll go check on him okay, I'm sure he's fine." With these words I dash up the steps, moving toward his room door, painted a simple white color, and push it open.

I stick my head in, looking at the bed where I expect to see his slight form, rising and falling quietly. My heart begins to hammer in my chest when I see the sheets and comforter thrown backward, the bed completely empty.

"Hunter?" I call, stepping in and flipping the light on. I check his bathroom and closet but they are both empty. "Hunter?" I repeat, not wanting Yellow to overhear. _He must be playing a prank, he must be here. _I am about to leave his room, to check mine and soon-to-be Rose's when I catch sight of something on his bed. Trembling with fear and beginning to feel panicked I approach the paper and pick it up, looking at the neat printed words.

If you want your son back come to the Pokémon Center in Saffron City alone, you'll receive contact on your next step from there. If you call the police, or don't show up in 72 hours we'll kill him Red. –R

I find the bed blankly, sitting down heavily, momentarily stunned as I stare down at the paper in my fingers. _Not my son, he's not part of this! _I think furiously, feeling livid wrath shoot up my spine.

"Red?" I look up at Yellow in the doorway and she gasps when she sees me. Abruptly I realize I am crying. "Red what is it, where is he?"

"Team Rocket Yellow, they took him." I answer, "I thought they disbanded, were gone, they've just been waiting for a chance to hit me where it hurts the most."

"Red…" She trails off but I can see the fear and alarm and misery on her face as well, Hunter isn't just my son, he's hers too.

"I'm so sorry Yellow this is my fault." She comes over and sits beside me, easing the note out of my hand and reading it silently.

"I'm coming with you," She announces as I stand up and cross the hallway into our room.

"No," I answer, "not in your condition." She opens her mouth to say something but seems to think better of her words and closes her lips. I pull on my red jacket, with white cuffs, the the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I grab my scarlet cap from the bedside table and she just watches me silently from the corner of the bedroom.

"Call the police." Her voice is thin with the suggestion. I shake my hand angrily.

"They have eyes and ears everywhere, they'll kill him."

"At least take Green or Blue with you."

"They'll realize I haven't come alone. Green and Blue are going to look after you." As I speak I pull open my bedside table and grab the six red and white capsules there, clipping four to my belt and holding onto two. I storm down the steps and out the front door. I release Pikachu first and the small, powerful electric rodent leaps up, clinging to my hat as I fling the next Pokeball upward. The orange and red dragon lands, stooping low for me to climb onto his back as I straddle his neck. I look once at Yellow who is standing in the doorway watching me silently, one hand on her stomach the other supporting herself against the doorframe. I nudge Charizard into the air and look straight into her eyes. "I'll be back soon and I'll bring Hunter with me…I love you." With those words Charizard takes off and we soar across the sky, the wind tearing at my cheeks. Ordinarily I would smile and laugh at the glorious experience of flying. Now though I silently dig my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" She speaks after it rings three or four times.

"Blue," I greet her coldly.

"Red, what's up?"

"Blue you need to get Green. I want you two to stay with Yellow until I come back, look out for her and the baby."

"Why? She can take care of herself for a while Red, where are you going?"

"I don't have time to explain, please Leaf." My voice is strained now as I use her true name. When she first met Green, Yellow, and I she told us her name was Blue, apparently as a joke. We didn't learn her name was actually Leaf until several years later when she signed up for the Indigo League but Blue stuck with us.

"Okay, okay." She sighs, realizing this is serious. "I'll go get Green, but at least tell me one thing, the reason you're leaving?"

"Team Rocket," I answer, making my voice emotionless. "They took my son, I'm taking him back."


	6. Chapter 6 Let Him Go

**Authors Note: **_Something about this chapter seems...off to me. Am I being paranoid or is there something seriously...wrong here?_

_Well...anyway._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

Pikachu twitches, constantly a couple steps ahead of me as we wander through the busy streets of Saffron. I haven't strayed far past Pallet Town or Viridian City since coming back so it's as if I am just returning again, with the shocked eyes I mean.

"Red, that's _Red!" _Several people hiss.

"Is that _the_ Pikachu? I heard he was done battling!" I push through the crowd straight to the Pokémon Center, I don't have time to deal with any of them, not today, today I'm getting my son back. I survey each and every person in the Center silently. Nurse Joy is talking to a fresh young trainer, who is crying while holding his battered Rattata out to her. She looks flustered trying to reassure him the creature will be okay while convincing him to let her have it so she can inspect it.

_Neither of them._

There is an old man sitting at a table, leaning back with his eyes closed, half asleep. I have no clue why he's here but I'm willing to bet I'm not looking for him either. Two female trainers are chattering excitedly at the small restaurant in the corner of the Center, twin Eevee's eating gratefully beside them. The girls are totally preoccupied with each other. Finally there is a boy with a red jacket and a black and yellow hat, bent down beside a Pidgeot, stroking the bird's feathers and crooning softly to it.

My eyes rove anxiously over the Pokémon Center one more time and this time I pick out what I missed before. A man is leaning against the wall in a corner; a hat pulled over his face and dressed from head to toe in black. He appears to be feigning sleep or semi consciousness and I march straight over to him, shoving him back so he jumps up with a start, staring straight at me. I pin him against the wall and demand, my eyes burning with fire.

"What do you want from me?" I hiss, putting one hand on his shoulder and not allowing him to move. Pikachu leaps onto my head and leans down, cheeks sparking threateningly as he leans over the man. He smiles, looking superior and in control as he whispers.

"Careful Red, attract too much attention and we can't ensure the safety of your son." I look around to see the Center is silent as everyone watches us with wide eyes. I swear loudly and swing my fist into the man's jaw as hard as I can.

"I don't have time for this!" I snarl, ignoring the huge eyes and shocked expressions of the people around me, I sense one of the girls holding up a camera but I ignore her. "Tell me where the hell my son is!" I order and the Grunt winces, reaching a trembling hand up to touch his face.

"F-Fine, damn it, follow me." He mumbles and straightens up, I move away and he shrugs past me toward the front door. I stride past the people who just look on in stunned silence but I follow the Team Rocket Grunt without blinking an eyelash. The streets are just as busy as when I entered and the man weaves through the crowd easily. I follow as closely as possible as he takes me to a small nondescript home at the edge of town, near the entrance to the road to Lavender. He opens the door for me and makes a mock bow, rubbing his still sore cheek.

"My son is here?" I confirm, voice icy and cold.

"This is where I'm meant to take you, though I would have done it without the beating." He mumbles, moving in ahead of me and I follow silently. Inside the house is pitch black and I become acutely aware of the possibility of a trap, touching Pikachu on my hat to keep track of the golden mouse.

"Well, I was wondering if you would really show up. Just like that, deliver yourself to me personally." The voice makes a cold sweat break out on my back and I wince, looking around in the blackness, clenching my fists in anticipation. "I shouldn't be so impressed though." Something lashes out, hard, fast, not human. It slams into my gut and I gasp, dropping like a stone to my knees from the force of the blow and taking in a desperate lungful of air, winded. "Come on then Red, tell me. Who's your backup, where's your escape, what's your clever plan to get yourself out of this?" I take in deep breaths of air, gritting my teeth as I adjust to the pain radiating from my stomach. "Oh please Red, do answer me." As he speaks that thing comes out again, a vine whip attack I now recognize, slamming into my back and forcing me completely to the ground.

I groan, trying to focus long enough to speak. "Pikachu thunderbolt!" I scream finally and the world around me is illuminated in a bright flash. I manage to blearily make out Team Rocket Grunts on all sides of me, clothed in black, and watch Pikachu's attack strike down a large Victreebel not far from us.

The man standing beside the plant has short cropped blue hair and a crisp white uniform on. "Charizard, Blastoise, Venasaur, Snorlax!" I shout, running my fingers across my belt and releasing the four beasts. They burst forward and together create a ring around me with Pikachu. I take a deep breath as the Grunts throw their own Pokémon forward and focus on directing all five of my Pokémon not individually but as one.

Their leader, sky blue hair and a sharp, narrow face, is not who I expected. This is not Giovanni, but whoever he is he's part of this plot, this plan to rip my family away from me and he needs to suffer just as much as the rest of them. I nod, controlling the five Pokémon I have available at my disposal carefully, protecting them from suffering too many blows as best I can. The weak Pokémon of the Grunts fall easily, worn down by my Pokémon in barely an instant until they can fight no longer. I'm surprised this small home hasn't positively fallen apart from the intensity of the battle but I don't have time to worry about lumber support and dimensions, I need to focus on keeping my Pokémon, and thereby myself, safe. With each Pokémon I defeat three more seem to take their place and even if they're weak, they can eventually wear my own partners down.

The worst part is that man. The one who had the Victreebel, who watches in serene and calculated silence, not saying anything, not calling on anymore Pokémon, and not even twitching while flames, thunderbolts, and powerful jets of water swirl past him.

I become aware of more Rocket Grunts pouring up from a basement, a bottomless basement it seems to me, and then, in the midst of directing Pikachu and Charizard in a lethal combo move my eye catches sight of something. The man moves as well, pulling a short pistol from his back, with a silencer over it. I call my Pokémon desperately to a halt and turn in shock as two Grunts approach him, their leader, with my five year old son restrained between them.

Physically he appears fine, except for eyes rimmed red and cheeks streaked from tears. He looks around with wide round eyes, and then catches sight of me.

"Daddy!" He chokes on his excitement as he tries to hurtle toward me but a man puts his hand gently on my son's chest to hold him back. I tighten my hands into fists, watching the blue haired man, particularly the gun in his hand.

It takes every ounce of willpower in me not to order an attack on him when he places the pistol to the back of Hunter's head, tensing his fingers.

"If you shoot him, I will kill you." I tell him, my voice flat and cold. "Send my son home, you don't care about him, it's me you want."

"Return your Pokémon Red." I don't hesitate as I recall Venasaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and Snorlax. I pull Pikachu into my arms and murmur soothingly to him before returning him to his capsule as well. "Impressive," The man muses with a small smile adorning his face. "Seems family is a man's greatest weakness, I asked you what your plan was Red but I think now you never had one. I think you retaliated because I struck you, but I think if I asked you to do _anything _right now you would do it." He lifts the gun in his hand to demonstrate his power before placing it back against Hunter's head. "My name is Archer Red, if I asked you to bow down to me would you?" I glare at him, and answer, my throat tight.

"If I didn't you would kill him?" He inclines his head to show I am right. _This is sick, _I think even as I force my legs to bend, dropping to both knees and lowering my head in 'respect'. Archer begins to laugh, loudly, and he strides toward me.

"Seems with your son I positively control the most powerful trainer in the world, stand up then." I rise to my feet obediently and stare into his eyes, conveying every ounce of hatred and anger and repulsion I feel toward him in that gaze.

"Listen to me Archer." I murmur, "I'm not going to do anything else until you let my son go, when you do I promise I will do everything you ask of me. If you don't though I won't comply, and you'll kill him, and I'll kill you." He frowns, weighing my words and carefully considering what I have just told him. I have kept my voice even, cold, controlled, but on the inside I am shaking and terrified. Hunter stares in minor confusion but I think even he can understand some of what is going on.

"Please Archer, do stop playing leader for a few moments. I arranged this meeting; I will decide what to do with Red." I feel positively sick as I watch him appear from the shadows. He is wearing a black trench coat and a black hat; he looks at me silently as he eases the gun from Archer's grip. "Archer you are dismissed." He jerks his head and the man grimaces, clearly upset at having been made inferior but finally bows and disappears down those steps to the basement. This leaves myself, Hunter, six Grunts, and Giovanni.

"I heard you were dead." I tell him. "I heard Archer was taken down by a trainer in Goldenrod, I thought you had given up."

"I have given up on my dreams to conquer the world with Pokémon Red but I have never given up my dream of destroying you." He answers with a sneer, standing inches from my face. I wince when he slaps me, hard, not incredibly painful but there is something degrading about the action.

"Dad!" Hunter screams.

"Stay there Hunter!" I order him, putting my hand out to still him. He starts to cry then, sobbing quietly, wiping his cheeks miserably as he watches.

"Let. Him. Go." I order, my eyes lighting on fire as I glare at Giovanni. He touches the gun to my stomach, just below my diaphragm.

"Don't shoot him!" Hunter screams, "don't shoot him!"

"Let my son go, do whatever you want with me! Let him go!" I order, but I don't dare to touch him.

"Never thought I'd see you begging for something from me Red, I'll let him go, but I want him to watch something first." I open my mouth to ask what he means, but the trigger pulls before I can utter a word, and my world becomes white as my body is torn open.


	7. Chapter 7 Recovery

**Authors Note:**_ I'm so proud of myself. Usually when I start a new book I update it like once a month, I've been managing to update this a few times a week. I feel like every single character in this chapter is extremely OOC though...Also, sorry because it's a relatively boring chapter but...yeah. _

How long does this pain last? The burning which devours my soul, starting in my stomach and leeching out to the tips of my fingers. I can't even tell if I'm unconscious or not, nothing makes sense to me anymore, nothing is in focus. Distorted images flit across my vision. Hunter, Giovanni, the Pokémon Center, Yellow, none of them are connecting but rather they flash like photographs behind my eyelids.

Thinking about Giovanni, Archer, and Team Rocket causes a raw livid pain to ignite in my body. Yet imagining Yellow, Hunter, and Rose only serves to create a numb agony. Will the rest of my life simply be defined by pain?

No, I can already sense feeling, _actual _feeling, creeping into my fingers again. I can hear and feel, the world is mostly quiet. Silence meets my ears, excepting a steady monitor, beeping every few seconds in a harsh quail.

I take a moment to relocate my body, my muscles, and then slowly peel my eyes open. White walls and ceiling, shiny tiled floor, fluorescent lights, I wince and groan, straining to sit up.

"Easy, easy" The voice is male, gentle; a hand appears resting on my chest to keep me down. My eyes rest, finally, on his face and I blink a few times to bring him into focus.

Tousled black hair and a burgundy red jacket, ragged light beige shorts and tan arms and legs, he is smiling. He's gangly and from what I can see possesses lithe, lean muscles. His eyes are a soft liquid gold.

"You were in the Center," I mumble, my voice thick, remembering now the boy bent beside the handsome Pidgeot. His hat is gone now, and he nods.

"After your…episode with the Rocket Grunt I followed you to see what was up. I guess I showed up a little late though." He gestures to the bandages wrapped around me and I look down at them, wincing slightly to see the vague spot of blood soaking through from where the bullet struck me. I reconsider all the events in that little house.

"Hunter?" I confirm with a frown, "where is he?"

"The boy?" I nod and his face becomes shadowed. "I'm so sorry…" He sighs heavily and I feel my heart break numbly. "I heard the gunshot and rushed in, they got away with the child." I deflate against the hospital bed, because that is where this boy has taken me, to a hospital. I absently touch the heavy gauze around my middle.

"What's your name?" I murmur, locking eyes with him again.

"Ethan,"

"The same who took down Team Rocket in Goldenrod, from Johto?"

He nods solemnly, "that's part of why I followed you, a bit obligated when Team Rocket's involved." He sighs and looks away murmuring. "I don't need to ask who you are." _Of course he doesn't. _"You'll be here two weeks, recovering and all."

"That's too long." I sigh, "I need to get Hunter back now."

"Red, there's nothing else you can do but wait." His tone is dead serious and our eyes clash again, gold and crimson, the champion of Johto and the champion of Kanto, two living legends. Mine are the first to drop.

"Yellow," I murmur, "she can help me."

"Your wife?" He asks, I nod and he frowns, looking down. "Give me your phone." He orders and I jerk my head to where my clothes are waiting, neatly folded on a chair beside the bed.

"Front pocket of my jeans." I murmur and he nods, pulling it out and running through the contacts list. "You need to leave the hospital to make the call." I remind him and he rolls his eyes, sticking the cell between my ear and shoulder.

"Don't care," he answers dismissively. "If I call it will get too confusing, you need to talk to her." Despite him saving my life I am beginning to have my doubts about this foreigner but I wait patiently as the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Yellow?"

"Red, it's Blue."

"Oh. Blue, I need you to bring Yellow to Saffron City, to the hospital." Silence meets this and she sighs.

"Red what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!" I gasp, "I just kind of…got shot."

"Of course you did," She snaps, "and Hunter?"

"He's still with Team Rocket."

"How long are you in?"

"Two weeks unless Yellow can help me" I explain and then I hear vague, clipped murmuring on the other side of the line. I presume Blue is relaying the information to Yellow and possibly Green and I wait patiently for her to come back on.

"We'll be there tomorrow morning Red." I am about to argue but then catch sight of a clock on the wall and see it is already 10PM and they will be going about as fast as they possibly can to get here in that amount of time.

"Fine, thank you." I motion for Ethan to hang up the phone for me and he snaps it shut, looking at me seriously. "They're coming," I murmur. He nods, heading for the door of the room.

"I'll send a nurse in with a painkiller." He murmurs, "And I'll see you tomorrow." With his words I abruptly realize how much pain I am in, now that the adrenaline of waking has worn off.

"Okay, bye Ethan." He heads toward the door and just before he closes it I call. "Ethan!"

"Yeah?" he ducks his head back in.

"Thank you, for saving my life, thank you." He nods, gives me a thumbs up and leaves the room, leaving me to the silence, the heart rate monitor, my thoughts, and my pain.

"Red? Oh my god Red!" I pull myself weakly from sleep and look ahead to see the door opening, and someone sprinting toward me. Golden blonde hair, shining green eyes, a tall slender figure, she throws her arms around me and the nurse in the corner of the room stiffens nervously. I ignore the pain her embrace causes though and grip her tightly, pulling her toward me and inhaling the scent of lavender and the forest which always clings to her.

"Yellow!" I gasp and she finally pulls away, revealing Green and Blue standing behind her. They come farther into the hospital room and Ethan stands in the doorway, watching with a vague smile.

"Red," She sighs and touches the fresh bandages around my stomach. "Red you're such an idiot." She cries, tears leaking out of her eyes as she traces her fingers across the wound. I can feel the magic working, the power knitting muscles and tendons together. I gasp and wince as the accelerated healing takes place but stay perfectly still as she unravels the bandages to work deeper into my body. Green and Blue watch with smiles on their faces, Green with his arms wrapped protectively around his fiancé, and Ethan and the nurse both step forward with wide eyes as Yellow pulls the gauze away, revealing a vague pink scar below my ribs.

"There's no way…" Ethan sighs in shock and the nurse just stares and stares.

"Thank you," I murmur, pulling her into another hug and she sighs.

"Ethan told us what happened, and that they got away with Hunter. Red you are not doing this alone anymore, you need us all with you, you have to let us help."

"Rose," I begin, looking down at her swollen abdomen.

"She will be fine Red, just please, _please _let us help."

"You always were a little in over your head champ," I roll my eyes at Green as Blue adds.

"Seriously Red, I thought she," She jerks her head at Yellow, "was going to have a heart attack when I told her you'd been shot, you need help in this or else you really will get yourself killed." I nod as Yellow helps me sit up and throw my feet around the bed, standing up a little weakly. The nurse just continues to watch, not protesting at my movement and finally she leaves, to get release papers I decide.

"Um," Ethan clears his throat and we look at him, "if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help out as well, you're going to need it going up against Giovanni Red." I nod and smile looking around at my friends and allies.

"We're getting Hunter back," I promise Yellow, kissing her softly on the forehead while she refuses to relinquish her grip around my waist. "And with this group, Team Rocket should probably watch out." They all grin at me and I feel the rush of having a destination in mind, having fellow trainers around to help me, and I smile confidently at them. "Because they're going to wish they never touched Hunter."

**Authors Note: **_Don't you just love cliche endings? _

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading_

_-SB3_


	8. Chapter 8 Chase

**Authors Note: **_Don't have much to say, I guess this feels a little rushed to me, what about you?_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

"There's something here," I murmur, shifting through a stack of papers on the solitary, lonely desk.

"What is it?" Ethan comes up beside me and observes the map of Kanto from my right shoulder.

"This mark," I whisper, tapping my forefinger to an ink blotch up by Bill's cottage. "There's something going on up here, that's where we should check first." I look around the remains of the old house we have returned to in hopes of finding clues.

"Bill's been in Johto for the past several months," My new friend agrees with a nod. "The place would be empty and out of the way, a good base to conduct operations from."

"Red, over here!" I pass Ethan the map who rolls it up and places it in his backpack. Meanwhile I approach Yellow and Blue curiously. They are bent over beside a small metal object, split open.

"A shell case," I murmur, "that's where the gun shot me." I jerk my head to the stain of blood on the floor not far from them.

"Not that," Yellow murmurs, "this." She opens up her palm and I wince when I see what she is holding. It is a small toy Pokeball, not the actual object but one I gave Hunter for his birthday a couple months ago. It clicks open but otherwise doesn't operate.

"He used to fall asleep with it in his hands." I remember, kneeling beside her and closing my palm around hers. "We'll get him back." I promise her.

"Red it's not the Pokeball, focus." She snaps. "The Pokeball is _right next _to the shell case, why was Hunter so close to the gun? You told me Giovanni held him back, a good distance from you."

"There was a lot of confusion when I broke in." Ethan interjects as he approaches us. "They were pulling the boy all over the place, he was screaming and crying the entire time, it's possible he crossed over here and something bumped the toy from his pocket. I don't see what you think might have happened Yellow."

"Maybe, unless…" She hesitates and glances around.

"You think the gun shot twice." I gasp, standing up just as Green calls.

"The other shell case is over here. Red I think this is the one that shot you, the one you all are looking at was meant for someone else!"

"Well…who was shot?" I demand. I straighten up and turn to the young trainer from Johto who looks pale. "Ethan do you know?" He shakes his head doggedly.

"N-No I-"

"Ethan!" I snarl, grabbing his collar and pulling him so my fiery eyes are centimeters from his.

"Red put him down!" Blue gasps, rising to her feet, but I push her away.

"He knows something; he's keeping something from us. Ethan, _who _was shot?"

"Red, you're not going to like it."

"_Tell me_!" I order, but I know by the tone of his voice, his unwillingness to share the details. Ethan takes a deep breath and finally mumbles, voice tender and wounded.

"I came in, started to fight, Giovanni called for the boy, told them that to he wasn't of use anymore." Yellow gasps and begins to sob as he continues. "He shot him, but Red I don't know if Hunter was killed, I would guess not since they took him but I-I just…" I shove him away from me and he skids on the ground, landing in a heap. He attempts to scramble to his feet but I step toward him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand, kicking him as hard as I can in the ribs. He bowls over several and looks at me with wide eyes, his pupils dilated and irises shining with fear.

"Red relax!" Green is suddenly there, right in my face, shoving me backward before I can advance on Ethan further. "It's not his fault Hunter was shot and for all we know he's still alive, chill before you do something insane!" As he speaks Green hits me, hard, swinging his fist around into my jaw. I gasp and blink a few times, waiting for the red vision of fury to fade. I take several deep breaths and finally nod.

"I'm sorry, thank you Green. I needed that."

"I know how to provoke you, and I know how to calm you down." My old rival smirks as I look back at Ethan.

"I'm sorry." I murmur as the boy climbs to his feet. He just gulps nervously and nods, his eyes glued to the ground.

"No problem, I probably would've done the same thing." His voice is husky and low as he steps back a measured distance from me. I glance at Yellow who is clutching Blue for support so she won't crumple to the ground, her face buried in Leaf's chest as silent tears run down her cheeks.

I make a decision. "We're not wasting _any _moretime. As long as he's with Team Rocket we have no idea if he's safe. We need to get moving." As I speak I start for the front of the house with Green following closely. I call on Charizard, Ethan releases his Pidgeot, and Green flings out his own Fearow. Blue rides with him, Yellow wraps her arms around my middle atop Charizard and buries her face in my back. As one our three Pokémon mount to the air and take off, dead locked on one location, Bill's cottage.

I can't tell whether it takes long or not. To some extent my brain is only focused on what I will do to Giovanni, to Archer, to every single one of those dogs for what they've done. That part goes quickly, the other half of my mind is preoccupied on Hunter's safety and the knowledge that with each passing second he could suddenly be gone from the world. That section is slow, and every moment which passes seems like a year.

Still, eventually the cottage is in view and we circle and land. I leap off of Charizard's back and as one we all sprint toward the door, knocking it down as one. The man who turns toward us has sandy brown hair and a good natured face, he is seated at a computer and stares at us seeming slightly confused.

"Red, Ethan, Green, everyone wow. What're y'all doing here?" Bill asks, "and you could knock next time." He adds.

"Bill?" I demand, I had been half prepared to order Charizard to rip this house apart.

"Why are you here?" Ethan gasps. Bill senses our urgency and doesn't waste time with questions or pleasantries.

"Well, I came back around a week ago. Why, what do you need?" he scans our faces then amends. "Or, what's wrong I suppose."

"Team Rocket hasn't been here?" I confirm. Bill shakes his head, looking at us as if we're insane.

"Not that I'm aware of. Haven't they been out since Ethan and you disbanded them?"

"We don't have time to explain this!" I groan even as Green and Ethan launch into a very abridged version of the events of the past four days. After several minutes Bill just looks at us as if we're all high, or totally nuts.

"If it were a different group I'd send you to a psych hospital for treatment." He sighs finally but then tells us. "Misty came to me mentioning some shady stuff going on around that cave over to the west of Cerulean, she didn't think it was much to be worried about but…" We all nod to him and then just stand there shuffling our feet. "Don't waste time saying goodbye or thanks, go get your son Red!" My old friend snaps and I smile the slightest bit as I turn and sprint out of the cottage, my allies following close behind.

My mind is vacant of everything except for my physical action as I run, pushing myself faster and faster to possibly the swiftest my legs have ever carried me. We dodge past battling trainers, grinning and laughing in the midst of their competitions. Curious wild Pokémon pause to look at the five of us as we whip past, reaching what feels like the speed of Manectric. Team Rocket is _not _having the satisfaction of taking my son again. I can see the cave ahead of me, the mouth empty, and I loosen Pikachu's Pokeball at my belt as I continue to propel myself forward.

Darkness envelops us as we enter the cave and I wait for the others to catch up. Pikachu bursts forward and sends out an electric shock, illuminating the damp cavern around us.

"So you found us?" the man who speaks is wearing a basic nondescript uniform with a red R on the shirt, not who we are looking for. He is grinning cruelly and I take an extra moment to register the Rhyperior behind him.

"Blastoise!" I don't hesitate before unleashing the beast, I need to get past this joker, I need to find Giovanni, I need to find Archer, I need to find Hunter. Blastoise bursts from his Pokeball and stretches, settling down to face the Rhyperior.

"Rock Throw!" The man shouts and I tense up, bracing myself for the impact against Blastoise, getting ready to call for hydro pump. My words die on my lips though when the Rhyperior flings the boulder it has picked up not at me, not at Blastoise, but behind me. I turn, and watch in silence as it slams into the rock wall behind all of us, just above the entrance. I gape as it loosens a single stone, and then an avalanche falls atop the mouth of the cave, sealing us in.

"Blastoise hydro pump!" I order into the surrounding darkness and hear the scream of shock and pain as the attack lands dead center, the torrent of water throwing the Grunt into his Rhyperior. "Pikachu thunderbolt!" I add and sprint toward the man who lights up in the resounding crack of lightning. "Giovanni!" I gasp, picking him up by the collar while Pikachu keeps his cheeks and body illuminated for our vision. "Where is he?"

"D-down the tunnel!" the man shrieks, cowering away from me and pointing down a narrow extension to the cave. We are stuck here, but that's okay. If we can't get out, neither can Giovanni, and I have plans for that man. It also means he can't escape with Hunter to another location. I take off down the tunnel, returning Blastoise with Pikachu leading the way and I hear my friends feet and breath as they pound after me. I lose myself for a little bit, my eyes glued to Pikachu's bobbing glowing tail, my shallow ragged breath, aching legs and side. I center on my hatred, my anger for Team Rocket to fuel my body as I go, left, right, left, right, one step after another.

I don't actually register Yellow's shriek until Ethan screams. "RED STOP!" I recover my own mentality, jarring myself back to life as I turn and see in a vague outline Yellow bent over, gasping for breath. I jog back over to her, putting my arm around her and touching her forehead lightly.

"Yellow!" I shout, "Yellow can you hear me!" What I deem as the worst news possible emanates from her lips.

"Red, it's Rose. She's coming _right now_!"


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue

**Authors Note:** _So there's one more chapter after this. Sorry, it would be longer if I had created it with the intention of being an actual chapter book. Thank you very much to all of you who have supported me though I've had a lot of fun writing it._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_

"No!" I gasp, "A month, Rose isn't due for almost a month!"

"Red listen to me. It doesn't matter when she's supposed to come what matters is she's coming _now_!" There are tears streaming down Yellow's cheeks as she shouts at me.

"Green, Blue" I look at my two old friends. "You have to get her out of here, to the hospital in Cerulean!"

"We're blocked into this cave what do you want us to do!" Green demands. I look around uselessly, feeling crushed and defeated, like my entire life is disintegrating around me.

"You can get through that blockade, here." I murmur, pulling Blastoise, Charizard, Venasaur, Lapras, and Snorlax from my belt and pressing them into his palm.

"What about you?"

"Pikachu's going to have to do." I sigh nodding to the small mouse Pokémon.

"Red you'll be killed!" Green reminds me, "there's no telling how many of Giovanni's followers are down that tunnel. You need more than Pikachu!"

"My safety doesn't matter Green, just get Yellow out of here no matter what you have to do!" I shout, my voice rising noticeably in pitch and Green just shakes his head at me, disbelief scrawled across his face. "Yellow," My voice drops comfortingly as I bend beside her. "Oh Yellow, you'll be okay, I love you." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the forehead. I'm dully aware of her arms around my back weakly before I pull away. I stand up and look fiercely into Green and Blue's eyes. "Take care of her." I order them, "Ethan come on!" The last I see of my friends is Green bending to pull Yellow into his arms while Blue leads the way back toward the entrance of the cave, my Pokémon gathered in her arms. Then I take off with Ethan beside me, pounding toward the end of this cave, toward my son, and my sorely needed revenge.

Pikachu darts ahead of us, glancing back every few moments to check that we are keeping up with him as he follows the scents of other humans. We follow him closely until the tunnel widens around us and we are cast into light. Torches line the walls of the circular chamber we now find ourselves in and Pikachu stands up, ears pricked. I skid to a stop and survey the room quickly, surprised that there are only two people here.

One is Giovanni who is smiling at me from the center, as if he's been waiting for us to come, expecting us. He is still wearing a trench coat and low black hat but I notice thankfully he is not holding a gun. The second is a figure huddled in the corner of the cave, unconscious and face down, small, its Hunter.

"You've gone too far." I sigh, stepping toward Giovanni, the firelight from the torches glinting off of my eyes, setting them alight. "You _shot _my son. He's five years old, he has nothing to do with this, and I'm going to kill you for it." Ethan stands silently behind me, at my right side watching the confrontation. Pikachu darts up my back, balancing on hind legs on my shoulder, his cheeks begin to spark threateningly but Giovanni just looks at us and smiles.

"This is all you have, one measly second rate trainer and that ever present electric rodent?"

"Uh, I have 16 gym badges, I defeated Archer in Goldenrod City, I've beaten the Pokémon league, how the hell am I a second rate trainer?" Ethan demands.

"Ethan!" I snap, "Shut up." He closes his mouth but his eyes smolder at Giovanni. Ordinarily I might smile at my new friend's words and defensiveness, but not now.

"Well, since you're so obviously a great trainer Ethan I'd like to see how well you two fare against me." I watch in silence as he cocks his head to the side and then I look around, waiting for something to happen. We wait in dead silence for five seconds, and then a dull whirring sound echoes behind us from the tunnel we came down. The sound grows steadily louder until it is a deafening roar in our ears and I manage to duck just before something flies past me, almost knocking my head off of my shoulders.

The creature that lands is white and stands poised on two hind legs, with glowing ice blue eyes. Metal objects clamp around its chest, arms, legs, and cover its face.

"Mewtwo" I breathe, having only heard rumors of the creature which lives deep in the ends of this cave. "Okay Pikachu," I grin, "let's find out if this Pokémon's really unstoppable!" My small starter Pokémon leaps off of my back and lands in front of me on four legs, tense and ready to loose a lethal electric attack.

"Alright," Ethan unlatches a perfectly round red and white sphere from his belt, and flings it high into the air. I wait for the inevitable red light to fade and reveal a Typhlosion on four legs, deadly heated fire spouting from its back. I nod to my friend and face Mewtwo, ignoring Giovanni's superior smile as I thrust my hand outward to begin this battle.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" His ears twitch in understanding and the small powerful Pokémon leaps forward, charging toward Mewtwo and allowing two great bolts of thunder to swing from his cheeks, slamming into Mewtwo. I frown as the psychic type Pokémon doesn't even flinch, just cocks his head at Pikachu while volt after volt of electricity slams through his system. "Ethan back me up!" I shout, he nods grinning at his Typhlosion, then orders.

"Let's go Typhlosion, Fire Blast!" The blue-green Pokémon rises onto his hind legs and opens his jaws wide, letting a blazing heat erupt from his mouth toward Mewtwo. I watch the flash of flames envelop Mewtwo, completely surrounding him as Pikachu continues to send direct jolts of lightning into the blaze. Finally both of our Pokémon step back, breathing hard, watching as the decisive smoke clears, revealing the metal clad Pokémon raising one three fingered paw toward Pikachu.

"Agility!" I shout, sensing the attack coming on and Pikachu darts forward, moving as fast as his short paws can carry him. The effort doesn't stop Mewtwo who stops my partner mid step and levitates the mouse in the air, and then Mewtwo flicks his paw casually to the side. Pikachu hurtles into the wall and collapses, lying still.

I watch with my hands balled into fists, my body tense as Pikachu struggles to his feet, shaking his head disoriented. The cavern shudders around us from Pikachu's impact and Giovanni's booming laughter rings around us.

"You know maybe when I'm done with you Red I can continue my old plans, after all once you're gone there will be no one with the strength to stop me!" _Don't listen to him, just focus on the battle. _

"Pikachu Double Team!"

"Let's try Double Edge Typhlosion!" Mewtwo twists around in surprise as there seem to be dozens of Pikachu now surrounding him in the cave. Typhlosion charges while he is turned and slams into the tall Pokémon with a force that makes me flinch. Ethan cheers beside me as Mewtwo lurches off balance and I waste no time.

"Thunder!" A single crack of lightning swings toward Mewtwo from seemingly nowhere and the psychic type roars in agony from the force of the blow. Pikachu and Typhlosion now enter a series of physical moves, slamming into Mewtwo with as much force as they can muster and the Pokémon becomes flustered and irritated being unable to track two adversaries at once. "So Giovanni, what happened to Archer and your infinite team of Grunts?" I smirk as I become satisfied the battle is tipping in our favor.

"I don't need them," He answers dismissively, "with the infinite power Mewtwo provides they would only have gotten in the way."

"So you fired them?" I demand. His smile sends chills up my spine.

"Some of them, others such as Archer knew too much information for them to be wandering around with. I had to dispose of them a little more permanently." His words make my stomach flip uncomfortably and I feel a little sick. My eyes are drawn back to the three battling Pokémon in the center of the cave to see Mewtwo send Typhlosion and Pikachu reeling back into the wall, causing the entire cave to shudder again with the force of impact.

"Red!" Ethan calls, "Red they're getting too tired. The only other Pokémon I have with me is Pidgeot and she's really only useful to fly places." I watch Pikachu pick himself up slowly, breathing hard, glaring in Mewtwo's direction but exhaustion is written across his face. I glance at Typhlosion as he sends a weak flamethrower attack toward Mewtwo but our opposition fazes it out with a contemptuous wave of his metal covered paw. I glance around the torch lit cavern and my eyes fall again on Hunters body which still hasn't moved, I can only pray blindly he is still breathing.

"Okay." I nod to Ethan and he looks at me. "Okay I have an idea." He nods and I tell him. "Go pick up Hunter, I'll distract Mewtwo, pick him up and get him to the mouth of the cave." My friend looks at me quizzically but nods as I direct Pikachu to the other side of the cavern. We could take Hunter, and we could run, but Mewtwo and Giovanni would survive and they would come after us and they would never leave us alone and sooner or later they would find enough power, and they would take over. We need to end them now. "Pikachu!" I call, "taunt him!" The golden mouse nods and flings himself between Mewtwo's feet, actually nipping the Pokémon's heels, then darts away out of reach. Before the legend can react he rushes back in, and out, in, and out, moving faster than the psychic type can react. Out of the corner of my eye Ethan bends beside Hunter and gently rolls him over, pulling him into his arms.

Giovanni becomes preoccupied screaming orders at Mewtwo while Pikachu weaves in and out of his legs with contemptuous ease. Ethan all but sprints back over to our side of the cave and positions himself at the mouth of the tunnel, watching my actions in obvious confusion. "Pikachu stop!" I shout and my Pokémon freezes, twitching his ears in understanding. I clench my teeth as Mewtwo twists Pikachu's body painfully, swinging him across the cave into one wall after another. Each intense impact makes the world around me quake and groan twice pebbles and chunks of stone fall from the ceiling.

"Red, order Pikachu to do something he's getting crushed!" Ethan shouts at me.

"Ethan!" I call, "does Typhlosion know Blast Burn?"

"Yes…" he answers hesitantly. I pull Pikachu's capsule from my belt.

"Return!" I call and Pikachu springs from the air. I toss his ball to Ethan who struggles to catch it while he still holds the weight of my son. Typhlosion has by now lumbered back to stand beside Ethan and I approach the opening of the tunnel, standing between Mewtwo and them. "Order him to use Blast Burn on the roof!" I shout.

"Red the cave will collapse!"

"I know and then we need to run, order him now!"

"Typhlosion Blast Burn!" This move, it is made of white fire. A heat that scalds my fingers just as it passes by, creating a strong enough impact against the roof.

"Go!" I scream as the cave gives one last painful shudder then begins to fall in on itself. I turn to follow as Ethan sprints away Typhlosion staying just ahead of him. For an instant I think maybe I'll make it too, maybe my precaution of giving Pikachu to Ethan was unnecessary.

Giovanni has last words though too, and these are words of revenge. "Mewtwo!" He doesn't give the actual order but I can feel the psychic hold surround me as I am dragged back in, the last thing I see is Ethan's retreating figure, unaware for a few moments I have been caught, then there is darkness around me. I hear Giovanni screaming, unnatural sounds emitting from Mewtwo's mouth.

There is a flash of pain on my right arm and leg as chunks of rock crush them, then something hits my head and there is nothing.

"Yellow she's beautiful!" Blue gushes, handing me the squirming, bright pink baby in her arms. I look at her budding blonde hair and bright red eyes.

"Hi Rose!" I grin, holding her close to my chest and she immediately begins to feed. I sigh and a few loose tears escape my eyes as the stress of the past few hours finally fades away. I look up as a nurse sticks her head in and Green and Blue look over from where they are standing at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Excuse me Miss but there's a young man here insisting to see you. He says he's not family, Ethan?"

"Yes send him in!" I smile and the woman moves aside, ushering in a pale boy with torn clothes, caked in mud and dirt from head to toe. He comes to the bedside and looks down at me. "Ethan you look awful!" I gasp, he manages a thin fake smile.

"I'm okay," His voice is raspy and weak. "Hunter's been admitted to a room, they said he's going to be perfectly fine." Another huge weight lifts from my shoulders and I look back at the doorway, expecting it to open again.

"Red, is he okay?" I ask. Ethan sits down heavily in the chair beside the bed at my words and his gold eyes flash with a painful memory. "Ethan!" I gasp, letting one hand latch onto his wrist. I must be interrupting his circulation but he doesn't complain, he looks dead. "Ethan where is Red?" I gasp. I feel my heart tear in half as Ethan bows his head into two hands and begins to weep.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

_8 Years Later_

She heard them coming up the walk, hand in hand, from the crunching of the autumn leaves outside the open window. Rose's Pichu, the daughter of Chuchu and Pika, went scampering down the steps in excitement as her master and brother returned from school. Yellow couldn't quite bring herself to move, she was frozen, staring, a single tear slid down her cheek and hooked at her chin, blotting into her lap.

His mother dropped it off three hours ago and she hadn't dared to twitch just as long. Red was young in this old photo, ten or so, with a wide smile on his face, his arms waving wildly in the air. Had she not known Yellow would have thought it was Hunter. It would have been taken several years before she first met him as a trainer. Yellow smiled now to remember that reckless, impulsive boy who tried too hard to act older than he was.

She dully made out the door opening and closing, Roses' squeal of delight as Pichu leaped into her arms, Hunter's adolescent feet pounding up the steps to his room.

"Hunter!" Rose gasped and she scurried up the steps, sprinting past Yellow's half open doorway into her older brother's bedroom. Yellow rose and glanced out smiling as Rose threw herself on his bed, gasping. "You owe me the end of a story!" Hunter meant the world to Rose, and she frequently snuck into his room at night to talk and play with him, Yellow wasn't aware he had told her stories though.

"Okay kid." The thirteen year old boy sighed, putting a book he had been rifling through down. "Where did I leave off?"

"Red and Ethan were in the cave, fighting the monster!" The air left Yellow's lungs and for a long time she struggled to remember the simple mechanics of breathing.

"Right, so the two trainers fought a bitter battle, both were exhausted, and this monster seemed unstoppable!" Hunter's face became animated as he gestured with his hands to bring the tale to life. Yellow stepped back behind the doorway and sunk into her bedroom wall, listening in silence as her son retold the story of his father's death. When he woke up in the hospital Hunter had claimed he didn't remember much at all, which the doctors put up to trauma and the bullet in his side. Either way, he was unconscious during the battle wasn't he?

No, dazed, wounded, stunned perhaps but not necessarily out cold.

Yellow realized abruptly that she was shaking violently as Hunter finished, voice quiet. "Ethan turned and ran, but Red was pulled back by the monster into the tumbling rocks in a final act of revenge."

"He _died_?" Roses' voice was tainted with awe and shock.

"Yes, but he sacrificed himself so his son and family could live in peace." Her brother reassured her, "his death was brave and courageous, valiant."

"Valiant?" She echoed, unfamiliar with the word.

"Noble, for a great cause." He explained and Yellow could imagine easily her son and daughter staring deep into each other's crimson eyes, one yearning to tell the other the truth behind the story. She stood up, almost stumbling into the bed, rising to her feet and took a moment to collect herself. She left her room, casting one last glance at the picture on her dresser, before placing a smile on her face. She tried not to let the shock show in her eyes, the grief and alarm at what she just learned about her son.

"Hey guys!" She grinned, pulling Rose into her arms and the girl giggled, throwing her arms around her mom's neck while Hunter smiled up at his mother, as if he had not just relived his father's death. "How was your day?" Rose instantly launched into an animated tale about school and Yellow locked eyes with her son. She nodded and smiled in Roses' direction but her jade eyes demanded a million questions of Hunter, he realized what she had heard, and looked away, brow furrowing anxiously.

She found him sitting at his desk chair, staring out the window. Rose was fast asleep in her own bed and the moon was high in the sky. He was gazing out at the vaguest outline of Mt. Silver in the far distance from Pallet Town. "Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling beside him staring at him in concern. Tears slid silently down his cheeks and every few seconds his back shook with a sob.

"Mom," He sighed. "I told her, I sat there and told her about our father's death and she doesn't even know who it was about."

"She will." Yellow reassured him, "when she asks I will tell her, but she never has." She let a moment pass before asking her next question. "Why did you lie?" He didn't need to ask her for clarification on the inquiry.

"I thought it was better if I hadn't witnessed it, that it would be easier for you and everyone else to deal with it and cope."

"You thought that through when you were five?" He shrugged.

"Of all my memories from being a child that must be the clearest."

"I never knew. Hunter if I knew that you had seen it, I would have…done something." She gasped.

"I miss him mom,"

"I miss him too Hunter, but we'll be okay. He's looking out for us I'm sure."

"Was he as great as they say in school?"

"Oh Hunter," She smiled grimly, "he was better. Your father was remarkable, from the day I met him I couldn't stop thinking of him."

There was a long moment of silence for both of them. He thought of the stories he had read in his history books about his father. She thought of the moments she had experienced with the man, and they both considered his death over again.

"Mom," He spoke finally.

"Yes?" She asked, upon realizing that he wasn't going to continue immediately.

"I'm ready." She didn't have to ask what he meant. Green had brought it up with him several times over the past few years but Hunter always rolled the references off. Receiving a Pokémon, challenging gyms, traveling, learning, growing up. She didn't' want to lose him, didn't want to say goodbye to him not knowing if he would be safe, not after what happened to Red. "I've already talked to Professor Oak and Green about it," He continued, "they think it's a good idea too." Yellow looked out at the outline of the mountain, remembered how training had consumed Red's father, and for a time Red himself. She thought about Rose in the room next to them, sleeping peacefully, and for an instant Yellow felt like a child again, indecisive and unsure.

"I won't stop you."

"But you don't want me to go."

"Hunter, I'll never want you to go, but you need to." She sighed heavily and felt tears prick her eyes. "He always talked about teaching you when you grew up," She confessed and he smiled a bit.

"He'll still teach me mom, he's still here." He reassured her, putting a hand on her knee. "It's going to be okay." It occurred to Yellow then that nobody have ever told her that. _It's going to be okay. _Everything after Red's death had been advice about being a single mother, offers of help, never once had someone told her that it would be okay without Red, had she decided it would not be, that life would be impossible?

"It'll be okay." She agreed and wrapped her arms around Hunter, he hugged her back tightly and for once that terrible tragedy eight years ago seemed to lift off of her shoulders, leaving her free, and knowing that while things would never be perfect, they would always be at the very least okay.

**Authors Note: **_Thus my first chapter book fanfiction ends. (Short chapter book but still a chapter book) Thanks, thanks, thanks thanks, THANKS to everyone who supported me and encouraged me to continue this past a one-shot because I had a lot of fun writing it the past month or so._

_Thank you so much everyone really._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading_

_-SB3_


End file.
